Never Ending Happiness
by ArtLyfee
Summary: After a long 7 months, Ed finally returns home from the west and is willing to settle down and start a life witth Winry, while AL continues his journey to explore the country. "Continuation Chapter Fic"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

It was nearing the end of another day in Resembool. Winry sat on Al's untouched bed, fiddling with her wrench as she watched her Golden haired friend sleep peacefully, after a 7 month journey in the West Side of the country. The small room was dimmed by a lantern in the corner. With Dusty curtains blocking out the sunset,the setting was just right. Winry smiled as Ed softly snored, shifting his position in his small twin sized bed. His golden locks draping over his back like a silk cape. He had unexpectedly returned two days ago, and Winry has been coming to her grandmother's house after work to watch him sleep ever since. She hoped that this time he would at least stay for a good month or two, other than for maintenance on his automail. Even though his return came as a surprise to Winry was very happy that he was home. How ever as she was watching him sleep, she debated whether or not she should go upside his head with her wrench when he woke, for not sending her letters or calling while he was away. He and Al had made it a habit of not sending letters or calling in. Especially when they are usually gone for months at a time.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. Winry quietly got up and scurried over to answer it.

She poked her head out to see her grandmother standing outside with her wooden spoon.

"Grandma, is there something wrong? " Winry asked staring down at Pinako.

" Not at all Winry, I just thought I'd come and check to see if you wanted something to eat." stated Pinako.

"I'm fine grandmother, I'll be heading back home soon anyways."

"Oh dear,I wouldn't feel comfortable sending you home with an empty stomach, especially after a hard day at work." Pinako protested.

Winry smiled at her grandmother's concerns. "

" Alright I'll come down and have something." agreed Winry

" I made chicken soup." she added while walking back down the hall.

" I'd love some. " whispered Winry trying not to wake Ed.

Winry closed the door softly behind her as she followed her grandmother through the hall and down the stairs.

She was happily greeted by Den as he licked the palm of her hand.

" Hey girl." she said as he bent over to pet her dog.

Winry smiled as the smell of her grandmother's cooking hit her nose.

Pinako went over to the pot and began to stir into it, adding more spices to it.

Winry glanced at the table and saw that Pinako had laid out bowls and utensils for three people.

"Grandmother, Ed isn't awake yet." she said.

"He's not? " she asked in confusion.

Winry shook her head.

" That's odd, it's been about two days now, he's bound to at least come get something to eat or drink to fill that bottomless pit of his." said Pinako

Winry chuckled.

"I agree but, he looked really tired when he came home and he barely even gave us much of a greeting. He just went and got straight in the bed." Winry sighed.

Suddenly they heard a door crack open from upstairs. Followed by slow uneven foot steps down the stairs.

They both stared at the entrance to the kitchen.

They heard a loud yawn and then appeared Ed in the doorway

"Goodmorning. " he said as he rubbed his eyes.

A big grin crept across Winry's face

" Ed you're awake? " she asked in awe.

Ed had a puzzled look on his face as he moved his hair from his eyes.

" Why is that such a surprise ? " he asked

" How long have I been asleep? "he added

" About two days and it's not morning time, it's nearly the middle of the evening." Pinako answered as she continued to pour soup into the bowls.

" Is that so? " he chuckled.

Ed took a seat at the square wooden table and examined the meal placed in front of him.

His mouth watered at the sight of Pinako's homemade chicken soup with hot green tea to drink.

Winry glanced over at Ed with a concerned look on her face.

"Everything okay Ed? "she asked causing Pinako to also turn her attention towards him.

" Y-yea it's just been a long time since I've had granny's home cooked meals."

Pinako and Winry grinned at each other.

"Well don't hesitate boy, dig in and there's plenty for seconds." said Pinako.

Ed nodded his head and proceeded to dig in his meal.

" You have been eating while you were away right? " asked Pinako.

" Yea... But nothing like... Your cooking. "he said in between bites."

"Well help yourself. " Pinako chuckled. "I'm going to take care of a few things in town,before it's gets too dark out, I should be back before then." she said

"Want me to come along? " asked winry

Pinako shook her head before walking out of the door.

Winry shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Ed who was devouring his soup like it was his last meal.

The soup was almost half way gone when Ed stopped for a drink of his tea.

"Have you heard anything from Al? "asked Winry.

Ed set down his glass and looked at Winry.

" You haven't? "asked Ed

Winry shook her head.

" Neither one of you bothered to call or write me." Winry said frustrated.

"I did write you... I just never got around to sending them. " protested Ed

Winry shook her head in frustration. Trying to hold her temper in she began eating her soup, hoping that the delicious flavors would calm her down.

" Al and I agreed on 6 to 10 months max so he should be making his way back here pretty soon." stated Ed. "Uh but if he doesn't, I might leave back out before next week. I really didn't get to finish up all of my research." he added

Ed glanced at Winry and saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Winry, Al is fine. He has Jerso and Zampano with him in Xing." comforted Ed.

Winry sat her spoon back in her bowl and wiped her mouth.

She shook her head. "I'm not too worried about Al... I know he'll be fine." she said.

"Then what's the matter? He asked concerned.

Winry turned away from Ed.

"Why are you planning on leaving so soon? You just got here it wouldn't hurt for you to stay a couple weeks" she asked.

There was a short silence between the two.

" Well, I wasn't really finished out there. I just thought I'd at least come back for a tune up on my automail." he replied "I think I've grown another inch." he added lifting his leg up.

Winry put her head down on the table and let out a huge sigh

"Winry? " he asked concerned

Ed touched her shoulder when she didn't respond.

"Why do you ask Winry?"

With still no response Ed got up from his seat and walked over Winry, kneeling down in front of her.

"Winry answer me, tell me what's wrong. " he demanded

Winry shook her head. She felt her eyes watering but she fought back the tears.

" I don't want it to seem like I'm being selfish or self centered but it gets really lonely without you or Al here. I'm used to you leaving all of the time it's just that... I was hoping you'd be here with me for awhile. "she went on.

Ed eyes widened as she kept going on and on about how she felt. His hands trembled as he placed his hands on her thighs for support to lift himself up. He watched her lips as she spoke and her eyes as they watered. He took a deep breath and without hesitating he pressed his lips against hers.

Once he pulled away from her, he looked into her eyes. Her face went from pale white to bright red.

They sat there for a moment in silence with their eyes locked in a daze.

"Winry remember before I left,when I asked you for half of your life in exchange for half of mines? He asked biting his lip.

Winry nodded.

"Well.. Uh Winry. " he said swallowing his breath as his body broke into a sweat.

" I was asking you...to marry me. "he said stuttering over his words.

" Yea, I figured that was what you meant." Sobbed Winry

"Well with that being said, I'll stay." he said in a serious tone. Winry was about to open her mouth to protest when Ed put a finger over her lips.

"Alchemy can wait. Let's begin our life together. You and me." he said as he leaned in to place another kiss on her lips.

This time the kiss deepened as Ed pulled Winry up to her feet. He move his hands up to be entangled in her long blonde locks. Then Winry responded by wrapping one arm around his waist and placing the other hand on his chest.

"Come upstairs with me." he whispered in her ear.

Winry nodded.

They pulled away and Winry slowly followed him up the stairs.

" Ed had matured so much over the years." she thought to herself as she examined his strong and muscular figure.

His hair reached the small of his back and he had grown at least a foot or two taller than Winry. His attitude had gotten better as well. Ed was no longer a boy. He was a man. Even though he was forced to become a man while getting his and Al's body back, at least now he looked like one.

Winry nervously entered his room and sat on his small bed as Ed shut the door behind him.

He walk towards her and placed his hands on her warm cheeks.

He leaned in to kiss her and he softly pushed her back on the bed. He went from caressing her cheek to her thigh. His hand slowly creeping up her shirt.

Winry was enjoying every moment of it. She let out a soft moan as his thumb grazed against her now aroused nipple.

Ed stopped and looked at Winry.

"Do you want me to stop? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." said Ed

"It's fine...but it's just my first time."

"Mines too.. We can take it slow. Said Ed as he continued to kiss down her neck. He kept his eyes on her to see if what he was doing was pleasing to her. Winry softly bit her bottom lip and grasped the bed sheets.

Moments went by and the two were completely naked and under the sheets. Their clothing scattered in every direction.

Ed took a moment to admire Winry's full figure. He remembered making fun of her when they kids about her shapeless boy body, but now she was as beautiful as ever.

Winry started to blush when she noticed Ed staring at her body.

"What?" she asked cover herself.

Ed laughed and removed her arms from her chest.

"Relax Winry I was only looking." he said placing a kiss on her forehead

"Are you sure you wanna do this? It might hurt. " said Ed

" Yes, let's just get it over with it. She said pulling him back to her. The rest of the evening was filled with love and pleasure as the two joined together as one for the first time.

A/N: Hi for reading and I hoped you liked it. This is just the first of many chapters and I'll try to have the second chapter up asap. Feel free to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FMA.

The next morning the sun intruded through the small window, gently beating down on Ed's face.

He groaned as he sat up and stretched both of his arms in the air. He ran a hand through his hair and threw his legs over the bed.

Ed's looked down and saw that he was still naked.

He looked over to see if Winry was still asleep only to see that she was gone.

Her clothing was gone as well.

"She must've already gotten up. " Ed thought.

He glanced over at the old rusted clock to see that it was only a little past noon.

Ed went over to his small amount of luggage and pulled out a fresh pair of black pants and shirt.

He then headed to the washroom to get dressed.

After he had gotten dressed he headed downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Pinako sitting at the table reading the paper

"Good morning old lady. " Ed said as he took a seat at the table,petting Den as he came slid through his legs.

" Oh I see you're actually up before noon this time. "she said sarcastically as she moved a bowl of porridge in front of him.

" Thanks." he said as he put a spoon full in his mouth.

Pinako nodded her head

" Where did Winry go? " he asked as he ate another spoon of porridge.

" Well if she's not in your bed then she must've went back home to Rush Valley already, she does have clients to tend to this morning."

Ed felt his face get hot after hearing Pinako's comment.

" You saw? " Ed asked confused

Pinako shook her head.

" I saw her trying to sneak out of your room this morning. " said Pinako

Ed slapped his palm to his face.

" I can explain. " started Ed

Pinako laughed

'No need to. I wasn't born yesterday I'm fully aware of thing you two have going on, ever since you all were younger." stated Pinako

Ed sighed.

"Everybody seemed to know. " he said shaking his head.

Pinako eyed him from the top of her glasses

" How's that leg doing? " she asking trying to change the subject

" Oh yea...I need to go get my leg touched up, do you think she can squeeze me in there sometime today?" asked Ed

"I don't know Ed, you'll have to call and see for yourself. " said Pinako

Pinako stepped away from the iron stove and walked towards the cabinets.

She pulled out what appeared to be a gift basket and set it in front of Ed.

" What's this? " he asked picking it up and examining it.

The basket was filled with jars of fruit and scented candles.

" It's a gift for , she just lost her husband a couple weeks ago and I wanted to send her a little something to cheer her up. " Pinako explained

" passed? " Ed asked shocked.

" Sadly yes.. He was trying fixing a leak on the roof. Poor old man slipped and fell to his death. Virginia tried to tell him that he wasn't fit enough to get up there and fix it but you know how stubborn Richard was. " said Pinako shaking her head.

" That's terrible. " said Ed shaking his head.

" I know, but that fool knew he was too old to be moving the way he did. That poor woman, now it's just her and her two children.

"Oh that's right Mel and Eric.

Ed shook his head getting up to put his bowl in the wash tub.

"Oh Ed I almost forgot a letter came in for you today. I think it's from Al." said Pinako pulling out a dingy envelope from her apron.

A smile crept across Ed's face

"From Al? Let me see." he said taking it.

He scanned the letter.

"Yep this is from Al. " he said sticking it in his pocket

" You're not going to read it? " asked Pinako with a puzzled look on her face

" Of course I am, I'll read it on my way to the station.

" Ed wait, before you go would you mind taking that basket to Virginia for me, I'd do it myself but I don't have the energy right now. "

" They live all the way out in Central. "complained Ed

Pinako shook her head.

" They moved back this summer. You wouldn't know because were away remember? " asked Pinako

"Oh.. That's right, I guess I could do it." said Ed "I'm not to good with comforting people though." he added

"That's alright just get in there and get out, they moved back in their old house above us on the hill. " said Pinako as she handed him the basket and shooed him out of the door.

Ed sighed tucking the basket under his arm as he walked up the path that led to the Edison's house.

Ed grunted in discomfort as he paced up the hill hoping his automail wouldn't go out on him.

He let out a sigh of relief when he reached the house.

Ed knocked on the door lightly, hoping to get this over quickly so he could go see Winry.

The door slowly creaked open.

"Yes. " said a faint voice.

Ed peeked in the crack trying to get a good look at who he was talking to.

" Uh yes, I have something for Mrs. Virginia Edison from Pinako Rockbell." Ed said as he showed the basket.

" ?" She asked.

Ed nodded.

"Come on in then." she said opening the door.

Ed stepped in the door and set the basket down on a nearby coffee table.

He looked at the brown headed girl closely as she closed the door behind her.

"Mel...I almost didn't recognize you. " he said smiling

She squinched her eyes to get a better look.

" My goodness... Edward Elric? " She asked putting a hand on her chest.

" It's been forever since I last seen you and Al.. You look so different." she added

Ed chuckled.

"Yes time sure does do a number on people." he said.

" I agree.. you've gotten much taller since I last seen you. " said Mel

She walked over to Ed, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Ed was hesitant at first but he nervously returned her embrace.

They stood like that for awhile and for a every second that went by Ed felt more and more awkward.

The only other girls he had been this close to were his mother and Winry.

Mel chuckled and pulled away from Ed covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry Edward I just haven't seen you in awhile. " she said piercing him with her dark blue eyes.

" It's fine." he said scratching his head.

Just then and older middle-aged lady stepped out of the other room with a blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders

"I knew I heard some kind of commotion. Hey there Ed." said as she took a seat in the wooden rocking chair.

"You boys grew up on me. Where's Alphonse? " asked Mrs. Edison

" Oh he's out traveling right now, he should be back in a couple weeks. "

" That's good. " she said giving him a weak smile.

"Is that for me?" asked Mrs. Edison pointing at the basket on the table.

"Oh yes, it's from Pinako. " she said handing it to her.

Virginia smiled as she examined the basket.

" It's very lovely, will you thank her for me? " she asked looking up at Ed.

" Of course I will. Said Ed

Suddenly Ed felt a drop of wetness drop on his cheek.

He wiped his cheek and looked up to see a hole still in the ceiling.

"Uh, Mrs. Edison if you'd like me to I can come back and patch that hole up for you. " said Ed pointing up to the ceiling

" That'd be so nice of you Edward, I would've had Eric do it but he just got recruited to the military last week so he might be gone for a couple of months ." said Virginia

"He did? " asked Ed surprised knowing that Eric was always a Pansy when they were younger.

Virginia nodded her head.

" He didn't really want to leave us here but, I told him to go on ahead since it would be a good opportunity for him to travel and get out on his own ." stated Virginia

" Do you know the name of the recruiter? " asked Ed

Virginia covered her eyes with her hand.

" Uhm.. I'm not too sure. I remember his last name was Mustang but I'm not too sure about the first name . " she said

" Roy Mustang? " Ed asked surprised

" Oh yes it was Roy." chuckled Virginia

"He's a polite young fellow" she added

Ed coughed

"I could argue against that." Ed said under his breath

" Melanie would you care to go and get me some tea please? " asked Mrs. Edison

Mel nodded as she proceeded in the kitchen

" Ed would you like something? " she asked

" No thank you. " he said

The two stayed in silence until Mel brought in the tea.

Virginia took a cup off the plate and lightly sipped it.

" So Ed how have you been, I know you two have been traveling a lot as well. " stated Virginia

"Uh yea, I just got back in town actually." said Ed

" That's great, hopefully you're here to stay now right Ed?" asked Mel nudging him with her elbow.

" Just for now, I decided to put a rest on traveling. " said Ed.

" Good, we will have time to catch up then. " suggested Mel

Ed nodded his head.

" Well I'll be back tomorrow morning to fix that hole for you Mrs. Edison, I have to go so I can catch the next train to Rush Valley."

"Rush Valley? You must be going to see Winry. " said Virginia

Ed laughed.

" I am actually. " he said heading for the door.

"Going to see Winry for what? Mel asked

"I need an auto mail tune up. " he responded pointing to his leg.

Mel sighed and opened the door for Ed.

" You'd better hurry then, the next train leaves in half an hour. "said Mel waving him off

"Alright see you ladies tomorrow morning . "he responded as he walked off

Ed took in a deep breath of crisp air as he walked down the steep hill.

He heard a slight rattle coming from underneath his shirt.

" Oh yeah, Al's letter." he said pulling it out of his pocket.

Ed stopping and ripped the letter open from the side, pulling a brown piece of paper out. The paper was slightly damp like it had been through a struggle to get to him.

He opened it carefully being sure not to rip it. As Ed examined the letter a smile crept across his face.

It read

Dear Brother,

I don't know when you will get this letter but hopefully by now you made it back to Resembool. I know we agreed to meet back within a couple of months but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it back. Time is limited due to things going on here in Xing and I don't have any time to waste. I want to learn as much as possible before Mei's big day comes up. If you haven't heard already, the Chang family is supposed to be marrying into the Dao family in a couple of months. I just wanted to write you to let you know I'm ok and that my training is going good so far. I've made a lot of new friends, hopefully one day you will get to meet them. Tell Winry and granny I said hello and that I will call first chance I get.

Love

Alphonse

(A/N: Hey guys... I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I don't have a computer right now but I will have one hopefully two weeks from now. In the Mean time I will be working on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
